There is a considerable interest in using laser-manufacturing methods for medical applications due to their potential to reduce cost. In fact, the precision and low-force signature of lasers makes them very attractive alternatives to traditional machining methods for brittle materials such as lutetium oxyorthosilicate (LSO) and gadolinium oxyorthosilciate (GSO) used in high-resolution medical imaging. However, material damage, especially micro-scale cracking, during laser machining is a frequently encountered problem that results in added costs, needless scrap, and reduced performance/reliability. We propose to demonstrate the feasibility of developing a multibeam laser healing technique to eliminate micro-cracks formed during laser machining of brittle materials like scintillators. We will use a simultaneous multibeam approach for micromachining and defect healing to improve the strength/reliability during laser manufacturing. Experimental investigations will be supported by finite-element modeling of the process including the calculation of damage inducing thermal-stresses. The proposed research on laser healing will significantly improve both yield and reliability during laser machining, resulting in an order of magnitude reduction in cost. Additionally, the reduced inter-pixel gaps resulting from the laser pixelation technique will significantly improve detector performance. Therefore, the proposed research has great commercial relevance, especially for high-resolution medical imaging applications. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]